


The intern

by GreyWeeknds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyWeeknds/pseuds/GreyWeeknds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Niall has to pick up the little boy that he takes care of, he meets an intern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The intern

He stopped the engine before he went out of the car; the weather was quite chilly today. The sky was baby blue and the clouds were hiding the warm sun. He hoped that Ryan hadn’t felt cold in his blue denim jacket that Niall had put on him this morning before he left him off to the kindergarten. He was proud to say that he really loved his work; every day that he woke up he looked forward to meet his little bolt of joy again. It had all began with that he needed the money and a place to live at since he hadn’t much more left since he left Ireland for a better life in London, the city were everything happened. He had seen an advertisement on the web one day, and he decided to call the rich couple to see if they still needed one to take care of their four-year old son when they were at work. He was free at the middle of the day since Ryan’s parents wanted him to socialise with the other children to make contacts that he could use later on in life. Niall had to be honest, he thought that it was really ridiculous what they expected of their son, he wasn’t some businessman, he was their loveable four-year old. 

He opened the great gate, this wasn’t just some ordinary day-care, this was local for posh parents to leave their kids to entertain themself at. Usually Ryan was just waiting happily for him to pick him up, but today he was nowhere to be seen. Niall knew that he didn’t have a lot of friends here, he was the only one of the boys who didn’t wore a black tux or treated the staff like they were some filthy dirt.

He smiled thoughtfully at the woman that worked at the kindergarten, she always reminded him of one the old ladies back home that sat in the park and fed the pigeons with mouldy bread. She gave him a nod towards the back of the room; Ryan was sitting in the lap of a guy that couldn’t be much younger than he was. His face was hidden by the chocolate curls that hang from the top of his head and he wore a navy oversized knitted jumper with black skinny jeans. The small boy with his brown pot hair pointed happily with his little index finger towards Niall, the secret guy looked up and two green calm eyes dazzled him. He had never seen anything as beautiful as those big curious orbs before, and they made him blush fiercely.

“Nialler, this is Harry, our new intern!” Ryan giggled.

Harry grinned widely as he saw the shy smile that Niall sent him; he probably thought that he was weird for blushing so openly.

“Nice to meet you Niall.” Harry said.

“Y-yeah, you too.” He mumbled back.

Ryan looked curiously between the two of them; it looked like he wasn’t going to give in easy to go back to the mansion again.

“Can Harry follow us home and play with me?” Ryan asked hopefully.

“I’m so sorry Ry, but I can’t invite some stranger with us. Your mum would kill me if she’d find out.”

Ryan jumped down on the floor before he clung on Niall’s leg, he pouted with his under lip to make the blond boy fall for his cuteness. He wanted to say yes, that Harry could follow them so that he could check him out all day, but he had to be rational. He was Ryan’s guardian and he had the responsibility and it would be his fault if something happened to the child.

“Ryan, if you come back tomorrow I’ll promise to wait here for you so that we could play all day if you want to.” Harry helped as he realized that the boy wasn’t going to give up.

“Oh… okay then, tomorrow I guess.” Ryan gave in.

He ran away to the black van and it was only Harry and Niall left in the room. He didn’t know what to say, something like that he had to go was probably the best solution.

“Thank you for the help, it seemed like he was going to whine all day if you hadn’t promised to see him again tomorrow morning.” Niall said.

“Yeah, he really is a cutie. So are you going to pick him up every day, or was it only today? Because if you’ve got time you could always stay for a bit ” the browned hair boy asked.

“Yeah, I guess I could. Perhaps you could come with us and help me out with Ry at the park tomorrow, we planned to eat a picnic and sometimes he really is handful.”

“Yes, I’d love to.” He breathed out.

They waved goodbye and Niall couldn’t wait for the day to be over so that he could see the British boy again, because he was certain that he would enjoy his company and he really hoped that he would someday be more than the intern at his guardian child’s kindergarten to him.

 


End file.
